


Taking Chances, Trying New Things

by Silex



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Flash Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: Bethany isn't going to have another chance to explore what it's like to have a man's body and Alex knows that he'll never have another chance with her. It's funny how things line up that way.





	Taking Chances, Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tongue_spike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongue_spike/gifts).



“Are you sure?” Bethany asked.

Alex shrugged, trying to act casual, as though he didn’t care either way, “You were the one who asked. Besides, it’s not like you’ll get another chance.”

Because Bethany wouldn’t get another chance to have sex as a guy and Alex knew that he’d never get another chance with Bethany, guy or girl. In another day, two at the most, they’d be out of Jumanji and he knew, somehow, that when it was over he’d never see her again.

Never get another chance with _her_.

Bethany had asked like it was a joke, that they step away from the others and have a little talk.

It hadn’t been a joke.

She’d asked him about things that no guy in his right mind would and that was how he knew beyond all doubt.

Bethany was a girl, not that it mattered in the game.

She’d saved his life and was sweet and kind and understanding.

Which was why when she, he, Bethany asked if it would be alright to try something, anything, Alex agreed without hesitation.

“Where do we start?”

His answer was to unbutton her fly.

Her cock, already rock hard, sprang free.

Even if she’d acted like she had reservations about what she’d asked, what she wanted was clear.

His fingers brushed against her and she gasped, threw her arms around him when his hand closed around her cock.

There he was, jacking off a heavyset, bearded man, while he was in a body far more mature, far handsomer he really was, in the middle of an impossible jungle in a magical game. Bethany didn’t know the real him, he didn’t know anything beyond that the man he was with wasn’t the real Bethany.

Bethany though, she was real.

And that was what mattered.


End file.
